John's outfits
John Egbert acquires and alchemizes a variety of outfits throughout the course of Homestuck. __TOC__ Green Slime Ghost Shirt John's original outfit, although technically not his oldest one. The white shirt, which John found at an Asian store, features the Green Slime Ghost, a creature that is some kind of spin-off of Slimer from Ghostbusters. He found a similar shirt with a blue ghost which he sends to Jade Harley as a birthday gift. John wears the shirt with a black belt, white shorts, and white shoes. Spade Shirt Karkat sent him the shirt in a box. Suit A suit that John finds in a package in his Dad's room, clearly intended as a birthday present to him. It is a very simple two-button suit, white in color, with a notched lapel, accompanied by a white shirt, black tie, and shiny black shoes. Though John wears this suit for a while, eventually he experiments with Alchemization and creates an array of new and more stylish outfits. He also finds a lab suit, exactly his size, mysteriously waiting for him in the Ectobiology Lab. Green Slime Ghost Suit John creates the Green Slime Ghost Suit by combining his Suit with his Green Slime Ghost Shirt in an && operation, costing him 3 Build Grist and 1 Shale. The suit very closely resembles the standard suit, except that the black tie is replaced with one in slime green and a Green Slime Ghost appears on the side in place of a pocket. He only wears it for a single page, though - it's pretty swanky, but he isn't completely satisfied with the wardrobe update yet. Wise Guy Slime Suit Now we're talking. John makes the Wise Guy Slime Suit by combining the Green Slime Ghost Suit with his Harry Anderson "Wise Guy" book in another && operation, this time costing 1 Build Grist, 1 Shale, and 10 Tar. This time the suit bears the teal color of the "Wise Guy" book, the shirt is black, and the buttons, formerly in black, are now rendered in a nice contrasting white. The suit also seems to have a few tricks up its sleeves... literally - John accidentally ejects copious amounts of playing cards from the sleeves. Junior Ectobiologist's Lab Suit John discovers the Junior Ectobiologist's Lab Suit in the Ectobiology Lab in the Veil. It consists of a slime green lab coat, a dark green shirt underneath and similar dark green pants, some snazzy yellow shoes, and a black belt with a Green Slime Ghost buckle. Surprisingly, it is tailor-made to John's proportions, even though he never visits the lab before finding it. It is possible that John may have created the suit at some point in the future and sent it back to the lab for his past self to find. The suit is similar to the lab coat that Rose's Mom wears, suggesting that it could be a result of Alchemization with Mom's coat and another of John's outfits. Since Mom visits the same lab previously, this is not entirely improbable. The suit is also similar to the one that Grandpa is currently wearing. Karkat Vantas and Vriska Serket find the outfit exceptionally distasteful and are sure to let John know it. Vriska's Outfit An outfit John alchemizes with help from Vriska Serket after she criticizes his Junior Ectobiologist's Lab Suit. It resembles her normal outfit, with a green jacket and a Green Slime Ghost on the t-shirt where she has her Scorpio symbol. He has a pair of Rocket Boots, or at least shoes that resemble them as he still uses his Rocket Pack after putting on this outfit. Heir of Breath Outfit John receives this "godhood" after being resurrected as his dream self when he is killed while napping on his Quest Bed, and he still has it when trolled by Karkat before The Scratch. The outfit is almost all blue: a blue shirt with a wind logo in place of the Green Slime Ghost, slightly darker blue pants, a blue hood with a long point, and yellow-and-blue shoes. It symbolizes his role as the Heir of Breath. This was the fifth outfit John receives that was not alchemized in some way. See Also: *Dave's Outfits *Rose's Outfits *Jade's Outfits Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck